Est-ce que ce n'était pas ironique ?
by Arielmine
Summary: Trois petits mots. Si durs à avouer. Mais qui aurait cru qu'un ange serait celui qui oserait le faire ?... Légers spoils saison 12.


**Bonsoir à tous. Alors un court petit quelque chose qui ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille depuis que j'ai vu l'épisode 12x12. Parce qu'au delà du "I love you. I love all of you." qui suscite bien des débats et des interprétations, moi, il a fini par me frustrer d'une façon complètement différente et il fallait que j'extériorise :)**

 **Spoilers: Il a été motivé par le 12x12 (entre autres) mais il n'y a pas d'énormes spoils quand même**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural et Castiel appartiennent à leurs créateurs**

 **Rating: K**

* * *

 **Est-ce que ce n'était pas ironique ?**

 _You mean too much to me_

Est-ce que ce n'était pas ironique ?

Castiel avait des millénaires d'existence. Castiel était un être surnaturel aux pouvoirs incommensurables. Castiel était un ange. Et les anges n'étaient pas supposés avoir de sentiments. On leur apprenait à respecter leur Père, à obéir aux archanges, à suivre les ordres sans poser de questions, à faire passer leur famille céleste en priorité. Ils n'étaient que des machines. De simples machines que l'on utilisait et remplaçait sans sourciller. Des statues de glace dotées d'une conscience.

Et jamais on ne leur avait appris à aimer.

L'amour était une faiblesse. Les sentiments étaient une faiblesse. Les sentiments étaient réservés aux humains. A ces singes sans poil qui ne suscitaient que de l'indifférence, si ce n'était du dégoût, aux anges. Ressentir des émotions, c'était renier le Paradis. Ressentir des émotions, c'était précipiter sa chute.

Et Castiel avait chu.

Son Père l'avait fait chuter.

Il avait traversé l'Enfer à sa demande. Il avait sauvé l'âme de l'Homme Vertueux. Il s'était inévitablement lié à lui. Lié à un humain… Une aberration au Paradis.

Les Winchester l'avaient fait chuter.

Ils l'avaient fait douter. Douter de ses convictions. Douter de ses frères et sœurs. Jusqu'à les choisir. Jusqu'à prendre leur parti, et en de multiples occasions. L'Humanité plutôt que le Paradis…

Dean Winchester l'avait fait chuter.

Parce qu'il était devenu son ami. Son meilleur ami. Celui pour qui il serait prêt à tout. Parce que même si rien n'avait été simple entre eux, même si rien ne le serait probablement jamais, il avait enfin quelqu'un qui lui avait fait comprendre ce que cela faisait d'appartenir à une famille.

 _You're my family_

Les Winchester étaient sa famille. Pas les anges. Pas les archanges. Pas le Paradis. Et encore moins son Père qui les avait laissés derrière lui. Mais les Winchester. Ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance. Ceux qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Ceux qu'il ne laisserait jamais mourir. Ceux qu'il ferait à jamais passer avant tout le reste. Avant sa propre survie…

Ces quelques années passées avec eux lui avaient apporté tant de choses. Des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Des moments de joie intense tout comme les désillusions les plus douloureuses. Il s'était ouvert aux sentiments humains. A tous les sentiments humains. Ceux qui vous réchauffaient le cœur, ceux qui vous rongeaient l'estomac, ceux qui vous rendaient impulsif, ceux qui vous faisaient agir sans réfléchir…

Il avait fini par prendre conscience de la puissance de l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour eux. Mais il n'avait jamais été certain de ce qu'eux ressentaient pour lui… Ils le voyaient comme un frère, ils lui avaient dit. Plusieurs fois. Mais le reste du temps, Dean et Sam restaient très réservés sur leurs sentiments. Pourtant, n'étaient-ils pas humains ? Ne devraient-ils par ressentir les émotions avec plus de force qu'il ne le faisait lui-même ? N'avaient-ils pas passé près de quarante ans à éprouver des choses ? Ne connaissaient-ils pas la chaleur, la tendresse, l'attachement, l'amitié mieux qu'il ne le ferait jamais ? N'étaient-ils pas plus à même que lui de comprendre, et d'exprimer, ces sentiments ?

Alors, sincèrement, est-ce que ce n'était pas ironique que celui qui ose prononcer ces trois mots soit celui qui avait vécu des milliers d'années sans même savoir ce qu'était l'amour...

 _I love you_

* * *

 **Parce qu'honnêtement, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment d'un énorme gâchis quelque part... Mais cela n'engage que moi et mon ressenti personnel bien sûr :)**


End file.
